User talk:YasukoK.
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blushingyasuko3.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 03:23, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi! I'm sorry, I couldn't send an email for some reason so I'm going to leave my comment here. Thank you again for your interest in Yuki! I don't know if Yuki would be rivals with Yasuko, but they can be friends instead? I hope you don't mind :) Read Books (talk) 02:03, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ^^ Sure. They can be friends. Can i add Yuki in my * Relationship * content? Can i make Yasuko and Yuki best friends? YasukoK. (talk) 02:35, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Feel free to add Yuki to the Relationships section :) Let's start out with Yasuko and Yuki being friends first (how they met and other details)! Read Books (talk) 04:24, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes, i'll add them in Yasuko's article. You can add Yasuko in your article too, but it's okay if you don't want. YasukoK. (talk) 04:46, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi, i added Yuki in my Oc's article. Can you check it out? You can edit the part where Yuki is mention, if you want to add, remove or change any details. Thanks for coorperating! :D This is my article. YasukoK. (talk) 09:21, August 1, 2015 (UTC) I hope you don't mind, but I edited some things on Yasuko's page. I don't think their friendship should be based around Neji, so I reworked some details. Thank you again for taking an interest in Yuki! Read Books (talk) 17:55, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for late reply. Thanks! YasukoK. (talk) 02:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Stat Wheel Sure. Will it be for just one databook or all 3 (and colors for each, if 3)? Just give the details on the blog post for it, so I can keep everyone's in one place. KusaNin (talk) 22:34, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Here you go :) If you need the colors adjusted, just let me know. KusaNin (talk) 01:10, August 18, 2015 (UTC) I saw the message on my wall.I don't know how to explain.I firstly draw everything on the paper and lineart in Paint Tool Sai.When I draw manga I use only black,white and gray colors and instead of normal shadow I add those lines.:) Image I'll draw up something in the next day or so and put it on his page. You can grab it from there when it's done. KusaNin (talk) 23:43, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Decided to just put it here. I was surprised at how difficult it was to make the hair look right from this angle :P Still not sure if it's the correct way, but it's good enough for the team image. Phone Help I'm sorry, but I have no power over how the article presents itself over mobile, especially Nokia. My guess is that your Nokia phone isn't the right item to use for browsing Internet; that is to say, Wikia.com didn't include Nokia phones in their mobile layouts. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 20:48, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Character Interaction How would you think Akari and Kotaro would interact with each other? For me i see Kotaro intensely disliking her and getting into arguments with her rather easily, but i wish to know what you think. I was hoping to write the next part of the team training arc with some interaction between Kotaro and Akari (as per Kusa's example in his arc update ). Sir Aether (talk) 03:12, December 24, 2015 (UTC)